I Dare You
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: She thought she'd seen it all, but a little visit from Miss Jordyn and Emily's life could be in peril. Written for IMAC11's prompt of an unsub with a personality disorder.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I apologize if nothing is spelled correctly lol I don't have my usually Word on this computer. Please enjoy!**

**...**

The brunette's eyes tried their best to stay on the file in front of herwith the agonizing feel of other agents eyes on her the entire time. Ever since she had walked in that morning people just felt the need to keep their eyes glues to her. They either looked over to her from their spots at their desks, or they stood plenty feet away. But not one of them took their eyes off of her.

Emily gave a loud huff as she set down her pen, her eyes glaring over to each and every one of the agents that stood in the bullpen. "What? What are you all looking at? Huh?" She waved her hands in front of her, her voice practically growling as she spoke. "We all have work to do, don't we?"

Derek gave a laugh as everyone quickly went back to work, and he shook his head before walking over to the older woman's desk. "You ok there, Em?"

The brunette shook her head, rolling her eyes as she looked up to her friend. "I don't get it. Was what I did really that remarkable or weird or bad or whatever? Why won't they quit looking at me?"

The younger man smiled down to the brunette who looked to him with her pleading brown eyes. "You practically bit Strauss' head off, Em. It was pretty damn remarkable."

Emily quickly took the mug out of the darker man's hand. "She didn't like the way I handled the situation with Briana Healy, but she didn't understand the situation," she gave a grin after sipping from the mug craddled between her hands, "but I made her fucking understand."

Derek gave a shrug, sighing as he watched hisa friend take another sip from his mug. "Sure, you can drink my coffee."

"She thinks she knows everything because she's our fucking unit director, but she's never spent a day out in the field. She has no idea what it's like to be out there. Just because she's all fucking high and mighty, she thinks she knows everything and can control everything. But she can't! Ya' know?"

"Oh it's no problem, Em. I can just go and make another one."

Emily shook her head once more, not hearing the voice of her friend as she continued on her rant. "I mean, I have to have feelings. I can't just turn them on and off like Hotch does everyday."

Hotch let out a grunt as he passed by his fiance's desk. "Thanks Emily."

The brunette grimaced at the voice of her boss. "Sorry sweetie." She looked back up to her friend, handing him back his coffee. "But at least she's not suspending me, right? I mean that's a plus, isn't it?"

Hotch walked up behind his fiance and spun her chair around, laying a kiss to her forehead. "Em, you need to calm yourself down. Alright? You got Strauss to understand why you did what you did, and she's left it alone. Not everyone can do that."

Emily nodded her head, smiling up to the older man. "Yeah."

"So what's got you so rilled up?"

The younger woman let out a huff, waving her hands around in the air. "No one in this entire building will quit staring at me!"

Hotch looked up from the beautiful brown eyes he had fallen in love with and looked around the room, his eyes hardening on the agents that looked their way. "You all have work to do, don't you? All of you get your eyes back in your heads."

Emily smiled up to her fiance, standing from her chair so she could peck him on the lips. "Thank you." She turned around in the brunette's arms and watched as all agents averted their eyes. "Wow. You really do have power." Her dark eyes turned back to her boss, her hands trailing down his chest as her teeth nibbled into her plump bottom lip. "I like that."

Hotch immediately gave a shake of the head, taking her hands hostage with his. "No, no. Not with the face. Last time that happened," he set their hands to the small swell of the brunette's stomach, "that happened."

The younger woman giggled as her fiance set a kiss to her nose. "Well I can't help it when the love of my life has such beautiful eyes and magical hands."

The brunette man shook his head again before hugging his woman to his chest, smiling into her dark hair. "So who's picking up Jack? Me or you?"

"Well I thought I would since I have to leave early anyway."

Derek looked back over to his friend after sitting back in his chair. "You have to leave early?"

Hotch nodded, tugging the younger woman to his side. "She has an ultrasound appointment."

Emily smiled up to the older man, her eyes glistening as she nodded her head. "You remembered?"

"Your appointment? Of course I did."

Emily let out a watery laugh before taking her fiance into a hug, her fingers locking behind his strong neck. "That is so sweet of you!"

Derek gave a chuckle when he saw his boss' eyes widen in confusion. "So how are those hormones, Emily?"

The brunette scoffed before turning around, her red eyes scowling over towards her younger friend. "I do not have those pregnancy hormones just yet, Derek Morgan. I am perfectly sane and in my right mind for the moment."

Hotch shook his head, kissing the brunette's hair before making his way towards the catwalk. "You have a couple more minutes before you leave for your appointment, Em. Maybe find some files and pack them up into your bag so you can do them at home?"

Emily gave a nod before sitting back down at her desk, her fingers picking up a pen and tapping it quietly against her desk.

Reid held a smile on his face as he walked up to his desk, a cup of coffee in his hand as he sat down. He looked across his piles of files and his computer and over to the nervous woman who continued to tap her pen. "How are you today, Emily? I didn't get a chance to talk to you after lunch."

Emily glared over to her friend, pointing her pen towards the younger man with her eyes dark. "Don't think you're gonna try and butter me up with your cheeriness, Spencer Gray Reid. I'm not gonna fall for it."

"...Fall for it?"

"Exactly!" Emily shook her head, putting on a smile as she stood from her chair and picked up her briefcase from the floor. "Well I have my appointment, so I'll see you both tomorrow alright?" She blew a kiss to both of them, and waved to her fiance that watched her leave the bullpen from his office window. "Love you guys!"

Emily quickly left the confused men in the bullpen after grabbing her purse and shouldering it along with her briefcase and make her way down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. She smiled all the way down the stairs and out the building doors, her hand tightening around the straps of her bags as the sunlight hit her dark hair and eyes. After making her way to her car, her hand dug into the open pocket of her purse to search for her car keys. "Where the hell did the go..."

"Excuse me?"

The brunette turned around, redheaded woman quickly stepping into her view. Emily's eyes surveyed the woman in front of her, taking in her messy hair and ripped jacket and pants. "Can I help you?"

The younger woman nodded her head. "I'm so sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could give me a ride. My husband just kicked me out of our car and I don't have any money for a cab," she shook her head, her messy bun bobbing back and forth, "and I need to get home so I can get to my children."

Emily's heart broke for the upset woman in front of her, and she gave a soft sigh before finding the keys for her car. "Alright. Get in my car, ok? I can drive you home."

The redhead's eyes widened as she let out a sigh of relief, taking the older woman into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so very much."

Emily gave a weary smile before nodding her head, pointing over towards the passanger side door. "Get in. You can give me directions as we drive, alright? I really need to be somewhere."

"Of course," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Jordyn. Jordyn Pierce."

The older woman smiled slightly before grasping the other woman's hand. "I'm Emily."

Jordyn's eyes darkened as the brunette turned her back, nodding her head as she checked her pocket to make sure her knife was in place. "Thank you, Emily."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily kept her eyes trained on the road before as she listened to the small cries that came from the woman beside her. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she turned a corner, parking the car on the side of a private road so she could turn to the woman in her passanger seat. "Jordyn? Do you need a tissue or something?"

The redhead gave a sigh before shaking her head, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her torn jacket. "No thank you." She looked to the older woman who looked her way, and her eyes immediately teared back up. "You're so sweet."

Emily gave a smile, reaching over the gear shift to take Jordyn's hand in her own. "You're gonna be just fine, alright? We're gonna get you home so you can be with your kids."

"Thank you so much!"

The older woman shook her head, her hands going back to the steering wheel before she looked out the window. "You don't have to keep thanking me, Jordyn. Just give me your street address and I'll drop you off."

Jordyn gave a nod before pointing straight ahead, her eyes looking down the pebbled road ahead of them. "I live just at the end of this street."

Emily's dark eyes widened as her foot once again stepped on the accelorator. "Isn't this entire avenue private?"

"Yes."

Her lips curled into a smile as she glanced to the redhead beside her. "You and your husband own all of this?"

Jordyn tried for a smile as she nodded her head. "My grandfather lived on this road and gave it to me in his will. The ranch is on about four acres of land."

Emily gave a little laugh as they rounded a corner. "You say that as if its not enough."

"Well living with five kids, your sister, your husband and four horses kind of makes any house feel cramped."

"...Well you sure have your hands full."

Jordyn gave a snort, rolling her eyes as they pulled up to the gate. "You're tellin' me."

Emily slowly pulled the car up to the entrance of the gate and halted just before it, her wide eyes roaming aorund the front yard and ranch house. It looked like a three story cabin, the front porch holding two large rocking chairs with a golden retriever pawing at one of them. "Your house looks amazing. Its so big."

The redhead smiled over to the older woman, trying to wipe her drying tears from her cheeks. "Yeah. It's pretty perfect." She quickly opened her door, stepping out just a bit too hurriedly and spilled the contents of her purse out onto the graveled floor. "Oh!"

Emily hurried to get out of her seat, opening her door and rushing over to where Jordyn stood, bent over her belongings. "Its ok, I can help you."

Jordyn shook her head, kneeling beside the older woman and letting fresh tears fall freely from her eyes. "No! It doesn't matter. Everything is just total shit right now."

The brunette tried for a smile as she stuffed a couple of loose tampons and a lipstick container into the younger woman's purse. "Jordyn, just try and take some deep breaths. Nothing is ever as bad as it seems to be."

She nodded. "You're right." An evil grin spread over the redhead's features and her eyes noticeably darkened as she looked to the FBI agent that knelt next to her. "You should remember that."

Emily frowned as the other woman's deepening voice rang in her ears. "Excuse me?"

Pain immediately radiated itself from her arm to her collarbone, and Emily's eyes widened as she looked up to the now standing redhead. She whimpered slightly as she fell on her bottom, her hand clutching her bleeding arm as she tried to scramble away from the younger woman that stood above her.

Jordyn grinned as she watched the brunette agent try to wiggle away. "Where do you think you're goin', sweetie?"

Emily shook her head, cursing herself when she remembered that she had locked her gun in the glove compartment of her car. "You stay away from me!"

"Come on, Em-"

"Stay away from me!"

Jordyn's grin slipped away from her features as she stomped over to the brunette on the floor, kicking the tip of her boot into the stab wound she had caused. "Don't talk back to me, Agent Prentiss!"

Emily gave a cry as she tried her best to sit up straight, looking up to the younger woman with pleading eyes. "Please, just let me go. Please? I can't fight back and frankly, I don't have the strength."

"Oh, is the big bad FBI agent scared of a little knife?"

"Please!" Emily shook her head, ignoring the snarl that was being sent her way. "I can't let my baby get hurt."

Jordyn's eyes widened as she looked down to the woman on the ground. "You're pregnant?"

Emily bit her lip before nodding her head, her eyes closed tight as the pain seemed to flow from her arm and into her chest. "Yeah."

"...Get up."

The brunette nodded slowly, taking her time to get herself up and off of the ground. When she felt that she was as steady as she could get, her stinging eyes looked to the younger woman before her, her gaze averting from the knife in her hand to the dark eyes that looked her way. "If you let me get back to work, then I can tell them that I was in an accident. You won't get sent to jail or anything."

Jordyn's eyes bore into Emily's, her voice thickening with every word that escaped past her lips. "Open the gate, and walk up the path."

"Bu-"

"I said to walk up the path. NOW!"

Emily shook her head, a tear sliding down her glowing cheek as her wounded arm wrapped around her stomach, the fingers of her free hand feeling the flow of the blood that seeped from her cut. "Just calm down, please."

The redhead practically had steam blowing out her ears as she stomped up to the older woman, taking a hold of her slender neck before stabbing the rigid blade back into the brunette's arm. She smiled wide as the agent crumpled and fell into her arms, feeling victorious at the cry that spewed itself from the other woman's throat. "Ready to follow the rules?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily bit her lip as she walked slowly up the graveled pathway, the redhead who had stabbed her pushing her forward from behind. Her hand tried to cover the wound that the younger woman had inflicted on her arm, knowing that she couldn't stop the bleeding by herself. "Didn't you say you had kids?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

The brunette quickly let her eyes shine with a glimer of hope, letting the younger woman lead her up the steps of the house. "You said that you had to get back to them and get home, meaning they're here. I doubt you want them to see all of this."

Jordyn's eyes darkened before spinning the agent around, pinning her against the wood of pillar that stood just next to the front stairs. Her lips slipped on a grim smile as she pushed nose against Emily's. "You think I'm gonna let a tini little pregnant FBI agent try to get in the way and try to ruin my plans? You have no idea what I've got in store for you, pretty lady."

Emily gave an audible gulp, gritting her teeth as she let the redhead push her into the house. Her eyes painfully fluttered open to see the gorgious, polished wooden interior of the house. A grand staircase stood at the right of her, winding its way up to the second floor. She could tell that the floor was recently cleaned by the way her feet glided across the wood. "Jordyn..."

"Hush up!"

She bit her lip, her eyes quickly catching the angry woman's. "Please Jordyn, I need a bandage for my arm."

The redhead sent a firey slap across the older woman's cheek, her darkened eyes casting a glance to the woman in pain. "My name isn't Jordyn."

Emily looked to the younger woman, her cheek stinging and bloody wound on the verge of numbing. "What do you mean?"

"Get in the living room!"

Not planning to question the angry woman, Emily did her best to hussle herself down the hall, her eyes searching for the living room.

She found herself then sitting in a padded chair, the wooden arms and backing engraved with obvious vines and family embles. "Jordyn, may I please have a bandage for my cut?"

The redhead felt herself practically spewing fire towards the older woman before she went over to the piano bench, lifting it up and taking out a medical kit. "Here," she threw the kit over to the brunette, "do it yourself." She watched as Emily did her best to open the box and take out the wrap, holding it against her stinging wound before wrapping tight around her upper arm. "So you wanna know who I am."

Emily kept her lips sealed as she continued to wrap the bandage around her arm, her eyes sneaking up to glance at the redhead who knelt before her.

"I am Jordyn, but then again I'm not," she let out a laugh, "I'm actually better than Jordyn. My name is Loyd."

The brunette felt her eyes widen before looking up to see the younger woman's smile pointed her way.

Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Emily quickly shook her head, holding the now tied bandage tight against her arm as she sat straighter in her seat. "What do you want from me?"

"Aw sweets, its not that easy. I don't necessarily want something from you...more like someone from you."

Emily felt her heart stop, her midnight orbs looking to the redhead before her. Her eyes immediately began to sting, her tongue coming out to lick her bottom lip before her hoarse voice came out to play. "What do you mean?"

Jordyn just shook her head, standing from her spot on the floor before motioning for the agent to stand with her. Once the older woman was standing from her chair, Jordyn grabbed onto her dark hair and pulled hard. She gave another smile, this one grimmer than the rest, when Emily let out a hiss. "Let me show you to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch gave a nod to the blond liaison that came up from behind, handing him his usual cup of coffee. "Thank you JJ."

JJ watched as her superior looked back down to his phone, his finger scrolling and scrolling down the screen as he searched through his text messages. "You ok, Hotch? You seem kind of stressed."

The older man shook his head, his eyes still glued to his phone before he took a sip of his coffee. "Emily should have messaged me by now to tell me how the appointment went. Its never taken more than an hour before."

Spencer looked up from the new file that sat before him on the roundtable. "Maybe she's stuck in traffic."

Hotch resisted the urge to roll his eyes, setting his phone down on the table. "We all know that Emily doesn't follow the law of not talking on the phone while driving."

JJ nodded, walking over to the television that sat on the wall across the room. "She might still be at the doctor's office. She'll text you when she gets out."

Garcia smiled as she jumped up from her chair. "Maybe she's finding out the sex!"

Hotch shook his head, looking back to his phone as he watched it light up on the table. "She can't find that out until five months, I'm pretty sure. We're not that far along yet." He quickly typed the password into his phone and looked to the new text message that appeared on his phone.

_Hello Agent Hotchner._

_Remembered to tell SSA Emily that you loved her? I doubt you'll be seeing her for a while..._

_That is unless you give me a certain thing that I'm yearning for._

_Text me back in exactly one hour and we can talk._

_-J.X_


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's reddening eyes stung as she was dragged up the staircase, being pulled by her hair with her feet dragging jerkily behind. She winced as her wounded arm bumped harshly into her captor as she was shoved into a room at the very front of the second floor hall, the other woman's hand letting go of her hair and shoving her down to the wooden floor. Emily let out a cry as she hit the ground, her back taking the brunt of the crash.

"Get up!"

The brunette whimpered as she helped herself up, standing on shaky feet. "Loyd, please tell me what you want."

The other woman's lips curled into a smile as she watched the pregnant woman before her. "Oh Emily..."

"Just tell me what you want!"

Jordyn's eyes hardened on the other woman before taking a step forward, her hand hitting the brunette hard across the face. "You shut up! I already told you what I want, and you damn well know that!"

Emily bit her lip, her watering eyes looking back up to her captor. She felt herself grimace at the fierce look the redhead was giving her and she quickly shook her head, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry."

Jordyn glared before nodding over to the bed that sit by the window. "Sit."

The brunette gave a nod, turning slowly and making her way across the room. She sat gently on the edge of the bed, her hand laying over her bandaged wound before her doe eyes looked up to the younger woman.

The redhead sighed before squatting down in front of her hostage. She tapped her knife on the knee of the older woman, holding in a smile at the sound of the brunette's gasp. "You're not going to be hard, are you? You make this hard and it's gonna be way worse for you and that little baby of yours."

Emily's eyes widened. She felt her body beginning to shake as she obediently nodded her head, her fingers tightening around the bandage on her arm.

"So you're gonna be good for me? Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Emily's parted slightly as she let out a cry, her head delicately nodding as she felt the eyes of the younger woman on her. "I won't do anything, I promise."

Jordyn gave a smile. "Alright then." She held the knife between two fingers and gently waved it around, her eyes gluing themselves to the brunette's. "I'm going to put this down, then. Alright?"

The older woman nodded, watching as the redhead set the knife down on a small end table that sat at the foot of the bed.

"Give me your shoes."

Emily's eyes squinted, gently settling one foot after the other in the younger woman's hands and letting her take her boots.

Jordyn gave a smile after throwing the shoes from the room. "Ok. Now we're getting somewhere." She quickly stood from her spot on the ground and shoved back the brunette that sat on the bed, growling as the older woman landed on her back.

Emily felt her body stiffen as Jordyn's hands came near her, her fingers ripping apart the buttons of her blazer. Her hands batted away the ones of her captor, her back pressing deep into the bed as the younger woman did her best to put her weight on top of her. "Get off of me!"

The redead groaned as she tried to get the blazer off her hostage's shoulders. "Come on, Emily."

The older woman let out a cry as she fought as best she could to get out of the other woman's grasp, her back pressing deep into the bed as she struggled. "Get off!"

Jordyn rolled her eyes before picking the knife back up in her hand, holding it up to the fabric of the brunette woman's shirt. "No Emily, I thought we had an agreement."

Emily's tears fell from her eyes, her body freezing at the feeling of the blade hitting just above her navel. She let out a shaky breath, letting the younger woman help her stand from her spot with cautious strides.

The redhead nodded before spinning on her heels, making her way to the other side of the room and sitting in a desk chair that sat beside the bedroom door. "Strip."

Emily's eyes widened at the demand of her captor. "What?"

Jordyn shrugged her shoulders, the knife twirling delicatetly between her fingertips. "You didn't like it when I was trying to undress you, so do it yourself."

The brunette bit down on her bottom lip. "Bu-"

"NOW!"

Emily felt shame immediately course through her veins as she hesitantly unbuttoned her blouse, letting it slip to the floor to show her chest covered in only her red satin bra.

Jordyn smirked at the meek woman before her, and she gestured towards her with a nod of the head. "Now the skirt."

The older woman gave a slow nod before looking down, her eyes puffing from the constant tears that spilled down her ivory cheeks. She undid her zipper and slowly shimmied out of the piece of fabric, the skirt pooling around her ankles.

"You sure look beautiful, Emily. Your bump really shows."

Emily's lips pressed together, her arms crossing over her bare stomach to shield her child from the woman who had captured them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jordyn smiled grimly at the sight of the pregnant brunette in front of her, her eyes drifting over the rest of the pale woman's body. "So beautiful..."

Emily took a shaky intake of breath, her hand doing its best to retie the bandage that had fallen off when she had gotten undressed. Once securely back in place, she looked over to the redheaded woman with frightened doe eyes. "Loyd?"

Jordyn shook her head, a small flicker coming through from deep in her eyes before she set the knife to the ground. A small smile spread over her features. "You have no idea how beautiful you look, do you?"

The brunette cautiously shook her head.

"I used to look just like you." She smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Being pregnant was such a wonderful time."

Emily's eyes widened as her captor's voice softened out, her eyes gently lightening as she stared her way. "You're Jordyn."

The redhead smiled wide before standing from her chair, quickly backing out of the room. "You stay right there, ok? I'm gonna be right back." She gave the maddest of laughs before shaking her hand midair. "You stay!"

Emily felt her heart race, the desire to just break down and sob as she stand alone in the barren room overwhelming her already stressed out body. She did her best to cover herself with her arms as her eyes looked around the room; doing her best to try and find the safest window to jump out of.

"I'm back!"

The brunette jumped at the sound of her captor once again entering the room.

Jordyn frowned at the look of her hostage standing by the edge of the bed at the other end of the room, her pregnant body visibly shaken. Her eyes ventured over to where the brunette's gaze had snapped away from, and her eyebrows immediately scrunched angrily together.

Emily let out an audible gulp at the hatred that the redhead sent her way. "Jordyn..."

She just shook her head, slowly moving closer and closer to the other woman that stood near the bed, her eyes watching as she fidgeted nervously. Her feet stepped one in front of the other, heel to toe with every step before she stood right before her hostage. "What were you looking at?"

Emily's chin trembled as she looked the other woman in the eyes. "I thought the view was really pretty; calming, you know?" She bit her lip, her shoulders shrugging meekly as the redhead's eyes seemed to darken once again. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Jordyn's lips pursed before she gave a shake of her head, her face immediately perking and lighting up. A smile spread over her face before she brought her hand up to the other woman's cheek, giving a firm slap to it before cupping it in her palm. "Its ok, Em. You know why?"

The brunette felt her lips quiver before she shook her head.

"'Cause now its time for me to get a nice look of that baby. Nothing's gonna stop me from doing that." She had a wild smile on her face before nodding her head. "You get that?"

Emily's eyes widened before she looked down to the object that the redhead held in her grasp.

A camera.

An old-timey looking camera that she held cautiously in now both of her hands, almost as if she were afraid that one tiny wrong touch would break it.

Emily bit nervously into her lip as the redhead stepped back, moving to the center of the room and holding the camera up. "What are you doing?"

Jordyn smiled before pressing a rickety button just atop the camera, beside the large flash bulb that sat there. "Say cheese, mommy."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's body shivered as she laid down on the rickety bed she had been placed on; the one in the room she had been thrown in a couple hours before. Her dark eyes gazed out the window she had thought of as an escape route before, watching as the world around her turned to night.

Jordyn, or Loyd, whichever it was Emily couldn't tell, had welded bars onto the window so she had no choice but to stay in the room.

To stay captured.

Emily brought the blanket she was given up to her neck, curling into a ball underneath the small amount of warmth that it gave her. Jordyn hadn't allowed her to have her clothes back, and the heat had gone off just after the redhead had served her a chicken sandwich for dinner.

The redheaded woman had spent two and a half hours taking pictures of her, of the baby, and after she ran out of skin, she had asked the expecting mother to take off the underwear that gave her protection; her last bit of dignity.

When Emily refused, Jordyn had forced her down onto the floor and roughly peeled each piece free from her body. Her hands began grabbing at Emily's chest once everything was out of the way, taking advantage of a woman who she knew couldn't fight back.

The pregnant woman couldn't have cried harder.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed when she heard a soft knock on her new bedroom door. Jordyn never knocked. Loyd? Forget about Loyd, the man barged in whenever he wanted.

The brunette slowly sat up in her bed, the small blanket falling around her waist. "Come in."

The bedroom door quickly unlocked and the redheaded woman came rushing in, slamming the door behind her. "Emily?"

"Yes?"

A sniffle echoed into the air as the woman hesitated to move forward. "Can I sit on your bed?"

Emily's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the other woman shifted uncomfortably near the door. She shrugged lightly, moving closer to the wall to make room for her captor. "Ok."

The redhead quickly rushed over to the bed and sat down beside the pregnant woman, snuggling under the blanket that the brunette had. She smiled up to the other woman as she laid down on the bed. "Thank you."

Emily looked down to the woman who tried her best to snuggle into her side. "Is everything ok?" She watched as her captor immediately broke out into tears, and she frowned before taking the other woman into her shaking arms. "Ok, just calm down." The brunette sighed against the crying woman's hair, closing her eyes as the redhead's body shook against hers. "What's your name?"

"I'm Maggie."


End file.
